


Transformed

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Quote: Gotta catch 'em all! (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: Orville Hayes was a average kid, who got transformed into a Pokemon.(C)Author Arnold 2009-2019All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Company(C) 1995-2019
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Possible Swearing/Body Transformations

I awoke, staring about a feeling leaping sensation in my stomach. All I saw about me where trees, grass, and a couple of wild flowers. _Had there been a dimensional shift?_ It happened so quickly...I suddenly realized something was wrong. My body didn't feel like "my body". _Has this happened before? Or was I dreaming?_ However, I had jumped and became different. I tried looking down to see what I had become. Sadly instead, I found myself asking myself: _What have I become?_ For my new body, seemed to be a squeamish pink mass. 

I moved what I felt like an arm, and a pink blob seemed to raise itself next to me. My feet were more of this strange pink mass, as my body was entirely made of it. I looked over at a tree nearest me, whatever I was-I was tiny. The tree towered over me, as the closest branch seemed five times higher. I tried lifting my body, I became over balanced and fell over. Above me, branches swayed merrily as the leaves teasingly danced. _How was I suppose to move?_ I again tried to lift myself up, yet my body seemed to merge in on itself. It reminded me of that movie 'Flubber'. It had that bouncing ball of green goo. Suddenly I realized, I began imaging that idea as I pulled myself back up by rolling in a strange way. _How was I suppose to get 'used' to all this?_

 _Anyway, first things first._ I thought to myself. _I have to find someone to talk to and work out where I am. Then hopefully I can figure out where what I am._ I turned myself around, as I slugged towards near another tree. 

All at once, something jumped out near me. I flinched backwards. A white and brown bird seemed to be in front of me. I screamed. "AHHH!"

"Whoa, whats wrong?" The bird squawked. "It's like you've never seen a 'Pidgey' before." 

I was shocked at those words. I looked at the bird, which indeed was a 'Pidgey' talking to me. Somehow all the repeating of it's name, it actually sounded like english to me. "Uhh, hello..." I spoke nervously. I began a thought: _Holy crap! I'm in the Pokémon World as a Pokémon! What Pokémon am I?_ All of a sudden it hit me, what Pokémon looks like a 'pink blob'? Ditto, of course! 

"Uh..hi again..I'm Pidgey. Sorry if I frightened you." Pidgey began tweeting. I ignored all the revolutions hitting me. This was perfect! Well...it wasn't quite perfect. Whenever I imagined myself going to the "Pokémon World", I always thought I'd be a 'Houndour'. Hell, I as the Pokemon that could transform into ANY OTHER POKEMON! I just stared at the Pidgey. 

"HAHA!" I began to laugh nervously. "So where exactly am I?" I then questioned as I stared intensely, taking in all of Pidgey's features. Now the big question: _How was I suppose to transform?_

"Well, you're in a forest." Pidgey tweeted, I kept staring at it's body. I became quite jealous of it's wings and feet. 

At that point, my body heated and I instantly knew what was happening. My eyes still felt small, yet I could see things more clearer than my own human eyes. I felt as though I were made of gas, and those feet and small wings belonged to me. "Whoa!?" I squawked as I hopped about and shook. My wings flapped, as I pecked at them. 

Pidgey surprisingly stared at me. "OH MY GOSH! You're a 'Pidgey' like me!" 

I looked about. Suddenly I saw so much more. As I kept staring as I could each tiny pebble of the gravel. These feet, I could finally move more 'normally'. It felt less strange, yet better than a blob. "So Pidgey..." I tweeted. "Which forest are we in?" 

"Ummm.." Pidgey squawked this time. "I don't know the 'name'. To me it's just a forest." Pidgey now pecked at it's feathers. 

"Right..." I sighed. I need to get to civilization and possibly find some humans. If I could simply find someone or something to ask what region I'm in. Then I'm sure they could help me out. I'd need to worry about food too! Actually-"Pidgey, what time is it?" 

"Time?" Pidgey tweeted confusingly. 

"You know, how far through the day are we? Is it morning, afternoon, evening?" 

"Ahhh!" Pidgey squawked happily. "It's morning, the sun just rose not too long ago." Soon enough Pidgey grew concerned. "Where did you come from?" 

I tweeted sadly. "Somewhere far away..." I splashed in a small mud puddle. "Listen Pidgey, where is the nearest town?" 


	2. Battle Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Possible Swearing/Body Transformations

Man, I was zooming. These tiny feet of mine could speed. Grass whipped across my face as I ran, pelting the ground. I hadn't come across any other Pokémon. If I was a 'Pidgey', odds are I was in Kanto or Johto. I guess there could be other types of Pokémon in this region, since was so many now. It was possible that 'Pidgey' could be in other regions. Yet, I hoped I was in Kanto or Johto. 

I hopped around another tree, and skidded to a halt. Two paths laid before me. Paths were good, paths took you somewhere. I turned myself right and followed the appropriate side path. Luckily, the dirt-trodden path I chose was the path out of the forest. Sadly, I began to fatigued. I couldn't figure out how to fly. I ignored this, and marched onward. 

Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation beneath me. Was there an earthquake? The ground shuddered again, I realized it was footsteps. I turned around to see the commotion, I found myself staring at a pair of legs. I tilted my head back, straining to see who was before me. After blinking, I saw a young girl. She looked about as old as me. She was caramel with dark blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Also she had silver blue eyes, she wore jeans and a black tank, with red sneakers. 

"Oh look, a Pidgey!" She cried joyfully. 

I relaxed, finally found someone. "Hey!" I called up to her. "Can you tell me where I am?" With shock, I realized that all I was saying from my beak was: "Pidd-gey. Ppiddgey!" 

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" She cried again. She picked me up in her warm arms, wrapping around my whole body. I was lifted off the ground, then in front of her face. "Aren't you so adorable!" 

"Put me down!" I squawked unhappily, while squirming as "Pidd-ggey!" escaped. 

"YES! Yes, you are!" She cooed. 

Suddenly, I disapproved of the form, as I thought. My body heated up again, I noticed the girl's expression turned from glee to shock. I was a ditto again. Now all I could say was: "Di-itto." 

The girl dropped me. I hit the grass, but my elastic body absorbed most of the pain. She tripped backwards before whipping out her pokedex. I recognized the red device, the scanner whizzed over my body. Suddenly, a robotic voiced announced. _"Ditto-Transformation Pokémon."_ It kept going. _"Ditto rearranges it's cell structure to transform. However, if it tries changing based on memory, it will get some details wrong."_

"Oh wow, a Ditto! Very rare in these parts. I've got to capture it!" 

Then it hit me like a shovel, she was a trainer and I was a wild Pokémon. She could capture me inside a poke-ball and trap me in servitude forever! There was no way I was staying with this girl!!! Finally, the girl pulled a small red and white ball from her waist belt. She pressed the middle button, as the size swelled instantly to a normal size as she threw it on the ground. A flash bursted forth, leaving a small green colored Pokémon, with a deep green bulb on it's back. 

"Cool, you're a Bulbasaur!" I squawked happily. 

"Darn straight I am." Bulbasaur replied with a grin. 

"All right Bulbasaur!" Her voice became determined. "Use tackle!" 

I grinned, how much could a ''tackle" do against my elastic body? Although I had to transform quickly. Bulbasaur charged at me, determination flew across its face. I stood my ground, preparing for the aftermath-then BAM!!

"Di-itto..." I squeaked as I flew backwards. OUCH! I had no expected to get hit that hard. What the Hell!? I thought ''Dittos" could be able to withstand that! 

"Great work, Bulbasaur. Now my poke-ball!" She now grabbed another ball from her pocket. 

Oh my gosh! I quickly jumped. It was now or never. I stared at Bulbasaur and thought how much I wanted to transform. As soon as the word "transformed" crossed my mind, the process started. The heat took over, in seconds my body changed. I now had four stumpy legs, a neat bulb on my back, a large mouth under my wicked red eyes. I was quite fond of 'Bulbasaur' as a little kid. I was interrupted as the ball soared towards me. I lept out of the way, as I heard the girl cry in frustration. 

Her Bulbasaur stared at me. "Surprised?" I asked devilishly. 

"You're now me!?" It surprisingly questioned. 

"Darn straight I am!" I replied. I thought about all the moves 'Bulbasaur' had. I quickly settled on 'Vine Whip'. Forest green vines shot out underneath my bulb. I noticed the girl starting up a new ball, I simply slapped it away. I then stared concernedly at her Bulbasaur. " I don't want to hurt you. Yet, I don't want to get captured either." 

Once the vines snapped back into me, I quickly sprinkled a fine white powder in the air. I suddenly realized it was 'Sleep Powder'. The Bulbasaur quickly fell asleep, as the girl grew upset again. In all honesty, I didn't care. Taking this opportunity, I trailed out of there. 


End file.
